iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Suspense Part 2
This is the conclusion of the season one finale of Iron Man: Armored Adventures. Plot Picking up from the first part, Rhodey saves himself by having Tony's computer use the Mark 01 armor (which can function in space) to push him back into orbit. and towards his friends. Meanwhile, Zhang tries to take Pepper with him, but his armor is caught in the closing chamber doors, and Pepper accidentally removes his gauntlet with the four rings on it. Gene tries to convince Pepper to throw the rings to him as the dragon is after them. She instead throws them into its mouth, as she believes the dragon only wants the rings. Despite this, it continues to chase them. Outside the temple, Zhang leaves with his men, planning to come back later and retrieve the Rings. However, War Machine arrives and destroys the helicopters, and then interrogates Zhang by dropping him through the air, threatening to let him hit the ground. Inside, Tony realizes that the only way to pass the test is to sacrifice yourself to save someone (as two people are required to start the test); he decides to let Fin Fang Foom have him to save his friends. Just as he is about to do so, Rhodey crashes in through the roof and saves him. Rhodey gives Tony the Iron Man armor and Tony reveals to Gene that he's Iron Man. Both Tony and Rhodey fight Fin Fang Foom, but their efforts are useless against it. Gene then sacrifices itself to save Pepper from the dragon, which apparently swallows him, crashing through the temple door and landing outside. Afterwards, it stops attacking. Gene, still alive, finds himself in the empty belly of the beast, where he finds the gauntlet holding four rings and the fifth encased in ice; he takes the fifth ring, which causes Fin Fang Foom to suddenly freeze solid in ice. Gene emerges from the dragon's mouth, and despite his friends' happiness, puts on the rings and reveals that he is the true Mandarin. Gene blasts Rhodey, knocking him out cold, while Tony battles him.The Mandarin easily gains the advantage to Tony's despair.As the Mandarin tries to make the kill to Tony,a unibeam blast from Rhodey prevents it.during which Gene reveals that he was the one who blew up Tony's jet at the beginning of the series. Tony is locked in a stalemate with Gene, who in desperation tells Tony that his father is still alive and he has been keeping him hidden somewhere. Tony releases Gene, who then disappears. Tony blacks out and wakes up back at Rhodey's where he has been asleep for hours. Tony tells Rhodey and Pepper what he heard and tells them that he is going to find Gene and get his father back. Meanwhile, back at the temple, Gene reconsiders his choice to abandon and betray his friends, and in frustration, throws away the rings. Suddenly, they fly into the air and are absorbed into the giant statue Fin Fang Foom emerged from. Once all are inside, a hologram of Earth appears in front of Gene and marks five locations. Gene suddenly realizes that the original Mandarin didn't have five rings, he had TEN, and vows to find the other five and become the one true Mandarin. Appearances *Tony Stark/Iron Man *James Rhodes/War Machine *Pepper Potts *Gene Khan/Mandarin *Xin Zhang/Mandarin *Fin Fang Foom (First appearance) Photos Category:Episodes